Zoids XTreme Chaotic Century revised
by VertigoMesmerizer
Summary: Chap. 3 up! AU- Lani and her organoid set off on a quest to travel the world together only to be recruited in the GF, helping her new friends and discovering what was her past! Its not what she expected..so what is her true idenity to this world? R
1. Prologue: Darkness creeps into the Deepe...

*Authors note- Hello zoid fans! I have now finally got off my lazy arse and rewriting and proofing of my story I would personally like to thank my beta- reader Naomi Hunter couldn't of done it without her! Without further notice you will read the new and improved proofed story of Zoids! please review!  
  
Zoids X-Treme Chaotic Century  
  
Prologue: Darkness creeps into the Deepest of Mind  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Planet Zi is the home of humans and zoids where they work together and fight together. For these past close to 4 to 5 years were nothing but fighting and world domination, but the world terror was finally at peace from a young zoid warrior from the Guardian Force who protects the people and brought peace back to Planet Zi.  
  
But will this peace be forever peaceful? Or will it get disrupted again for another and more sinister evil organization as another legend will come to life.......  
  
  
  
********************** The out skirts of the desert **********************  
  
Two glowing moons are shown in the night across the desert plain of the soft silk sand; the wind blows and is so quiet that you could hear the faintest breathing of someone. This night, however, is not going to be so quiet as the two moons illuminate their shadow into a large and tall like military base where other humans experiment on their own kind....  
  
*********** In laboratory ***********  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A painful agonizing scream was shot out through the white room with cables, long needles, lasers inputted in the figure, the team of scientists and zoid warriors were conducting their experiment on their guinea pig with their cold stares and defiant looks, the figure collapsed and went into shock. A couple of men came out from the other room and took the "experiment" away.  
  
On the other side of the glass room, a group of scientists were sitting at a round table looking distressed as they tapped their fingers and brushing them through their short hair. The silence in the room broke as one scientist banged his fist on the table,  
  
"I don't believe this! We lost another one!"  
  
"It seems that the human body can not withstand its full extent"  
  
"Nonsense! Of course it can, we just need to find better test subjects that are not so weak!"  
  
"Humph! Easy for you to say! The only test subjects that have successfully withstood its power are codename ZOID X and codename ZOID XV! There is no way we could find like those two!"  
  
They all agreed on that for sure until another scientist spoke up,  
  
"I say we still continue with this project till we find the right 'subjects' and let alone what's going to happen if we don't continue"  
  
His reassuring voice gave them another agreement and some more discussions. As soon as they were done talking they all turned around from their seats and watched as their other guinea pig be moved into the room and agonizing screams were heard throughout the night.  
  
************ Past Midnight ************  
  
The whole base was now and only now finally quiet without the pain full screams. One of the scientists though was not asleep and was busy scribbling down theories of the past experiments that have failed, till a sudden jolt of an earthquake was struck at the base and the alarm went off.  
  
Everyone got out of his or her rooms to see what happened. Many scientists from their dorms were running through the halls to the chambers, a female assistant came their way and told them the news,  
  
"Sirs! Both of the cells containing code name ZOID X and the AI Intelligence module have escaped!"  
  
The older scientist was in disbelief, "That's impossible! The cells were specialized into an unbreakable substance!" He rushed to the cells, leaving the others behind to see for himself. When the others got to the cell, two guards were sprawled on the floor unconscious with rubble of metal and parts everywhere.  
  
They saw the older scientist with his legs and knees on the floor as he was shaking in disbelieve and shock of what he saw. From where they could see, the wall containing the prisoners was literally ripped off or more like rammed. This grew into shock and horror for them, as they never witnessed anything like it, as they were in deep thoughts faint footsteps were heard in the halls until it got closer and closer and then came to halt near the scientists. This man was also a scientist, but more in charge. His glasses gave the figure a sinister appearance but looks calm and lenient in a way with his short black hair.  
  
He began to speak in a mild tone and almost sympathetic voice, "My dear friends, why are you so shocked? It would of bound to happen.....how interesting this is. But all is not lost..." He looked back in the shadows with a smirk on his face. "We still have our 'qualified' soldier which should prove more superior and we will get them back for sure"  
  
With that he directed their attention to the two figures in the shadows which they emerged from with an evil smirk. The stupefied shock that was the scientist's expressions were soon smiling and gave each other snickering little laughs, the head scientist tweaked his glasses a little then cleaned them and put them back on,  
  
"This will be a new era in zoid history as we know it"  
  
The two moons that were illuminating their shadow soon faded and it may never illuminate this side of the desert ever again.  
  
TBC...... 


	2. Chapter 1: New Revelations

Zoids X-Treme Chaotic Century  
  
Chapter One: Opening Revelations  
  
************* 5 months later... *************  
  
Throughout the scorching desert plain, where not many people live and the only ones that actually do live in the desert are junk dealers and "Zoid Vultures" as some would call these people that like to scavenge parts of broken down zoids.  
  
A red hot sun was beating down its rays down on the desert, shining so brightly with a cool wind blowing to brush off the scorching sand and rolls with the flow of the water.  
  
Across the dune desert plain, a small house that is not to big but just the right size for just a couple of people with a big building type garage behind it. One figure emerged from the house and walked into the garage carrying a large box with machine parts.  
  
In the garage, an enormous zoid is seen and the one building on it is a tall middle-age man with a light tan face wearing sunglasses and a paradise looking shirt. He also had his ruby-red hair straight up with the back of it in a ponytail and was busily working. The figure that emerged in the garage was a teenage girl and immediately dropped the box.  
  
The man heard the loud crash and turned away from his work to see what happened,  
  
"Lani! Be careful with that stuff! Those are irreplaceable zoid parts that we found! Remember mon?" the man spoke loud in a Jamaican accent.  
  
The girl named Lani looks at him with an annoyed look as to say she knows what's she is doing, "Of course I know that, Tido! Don't get all bent about it! Jeez!"  
  
Lani Castov, a 17-year-old girl with big plans for zoids. When it comes to it, she knows all there is to know about zoids and customizing them. Her partner, Tido, was the one who taught her everything she needs to know about them. Lani has long brown hair on one side the other side was blue, and had little pigtails coming from the top of her head with her goggles she always wears.  
  
She also wears a black choker around her neck and a shirt that has a skull printed on it, even though the desert is hot she still wears a jacket and baggy pants. Lani climbed up the ladder to meet up with Tido who is into working a zoid he has been for these past months. She looked at it in marvel of this zoid,  
  
"Tido, you do wonders with zoids!" she said in quiet mood. The zoid that Tido was building on gave a low growl in approval also, Lani laughed, knowing what it said,  
  
"He says thank you" Tido looked at her and laughed also,  
  
"Well tell him that he is welcome man".  
  
Tido has known of Lani's powers to communicate with zoids and has always wondered how she got such a gift. "Well I wouldn't really call it a gift Tido....just a natural talent that I have used all my life". Tido gave another smirk and laugh to Lani, "Well I don't usually come across people that have 'natural talent' that can actually understand the zoid but I'm glad I met one of you!" He gave another hearty laugh and Lani joined in also.  
  
After the final touch up he stepped back and looked at the zoid,  
  
"Well what do you think ma good buddy?" the zoid gave a loud roar in gladness and Tido smiled proudly,  
  
"Hey! You didn't get a chance to look at the zoid you found 2 days ago? Why not fix it up?" Lani completely forgot and almost went into a frantic run and ran down the ladder to the workshop in the corner.  
  
Upon the metal table was a large organoid type zoid that had its chest opened already with wires and cable modems to get it started. Lani got her tools out and started working the inside of its chest, she put on magnified glasses so she can see better through the mechanical beasts wiring and started tinkering on the inside.  
  
After the last wire that was plugged in, Lani looked back and gave the thumbs up to start the generator to bring back this organoid; Tido saw the signal and pushed the button. A surge of lightning was traveling through the cords and into the metal beast chests. A wave of power was filling the air and nearly knocked Lani down. After a brief moment of pause, the organoid suddenly stood straight up, which shocked Lani and Tido.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
  
The gold organoid was roaring loudly and suddenly jumped from the table and rammed against Lani,  
  
"LANI!"  
  
Tido ran towards his fallen friend but the organoid was blocking his path and sitting on top of Lani's chest, growling lowly. Lani looked at Tido to give him a reassuring face that she was ok and was not afraid; she looked sternly at the creature in the red eyes as it was still sitting on her stomach and growling with teeth gleaming brightly.  
  
After a short period of time, the organoid suddenly stopped growling and immediately lifted itself up from Lexis's stomach, those red eyes that was staring at her menacing turned green with a confused looked,  
  
"Oh my you look weird? Do you actually dress yourself?" Tido's mouth was hanging wide open with a stupefied look; a very smart remark actually came from the mouth of an organoid!  
  
Lani however took that seriously and whacked the organoid upside the large head, "Well it seems my new invention has a few bugs inside of him...." in a sarcastic voice she went to the organoid and flipped an open hatched to the memory bank and adjusted a few glitches.  
  
Tido's mouth was still hanging and staring at what just happened, Lani took a quick glance from her work and just gave him a coolly smug smile.  
  
"Its not that bad Tido, I just made a few alterations to make an organoid actually talk.....took a few minutes to boot it up to his system....that's why I didn't let you worry about when Ansem jumped me"  
  
He shook his head to clear all his thoughts and walked up to her to see the very tall and big organoid up close with a confused expression,  
  
"Ansem?" She looked back with an annoyed look again, "Yes Ansem! That's what I named him! Is that a problem, Tido?" She gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"No, I guess not hahaha....here let me help with the tools." Tido gave her a smirk and handed her the tools, throughout the night, both partners were working together until the stars in the sky started blinking.  
  
*************** Nighttime ***************  
  
Two moons were shown tonight and a silent howl of the wind was whisking away through the sand and a couple of night animals were heard outside. Inside of the house, the room right across from Tido suddenly opens itself and a dark figure silently tiptoes out of the room and makes its way down the stairs to before it could reach the doorknob a voice was heard in the dark,  
  
"Leaving so soon without a goodbye kiss mon?"  
  
The light flicked on and Tido was leaning against the railing of the door. Lani was dressed in a long cloak and hood with a big backpack filled with machine parts and essentials she needed on where she was going, she let out a sigh and turned to face Tido,  
  
"Tido, I know I should have told you but I have to.... Its nothing personal, I mean I love hanging with you and customizing zoids.....you were like a father to me! But there is more to life than just searching the desert for parts and living in the middle of nowhere.... I want to see different cities, people everything! I hope you understand Tido.."  
  
She lowered her gaze down to the floor and heard his footsteps leave the room and she almost welled up in tears till she heard the footsteps come back and felt a hand was on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up with tears in her eyes and saw that it was a beautifully customized made necklace with a small azure gem and a dragon wrapping its self around it. He put it around her neck and smiled brightly;  
  
"The dragon will be your protector through out your journey and make sure you don't lose it mon."  
  
Lani couldn't express her self more as to this gift her friend and father figure gave her, without a second thought she jumped into his arms with a long, lasting hug of their relationship. After a short brief moment they walked outside of the house and Ansem was waiting outside for her, as she was getting closer to Ansem she slowly hesitates to jump on his back and looks back at Tido.  
  
Tido was standing by the house and waving at her, "Don't hold back! Go and explore the world together mon!" He gave her a big grin on his face, which made her laugh and nodded her head in response. She jumped onto Ansem's back and in full speed they were flying over the sand, to Tido's sight he only saw her in a black dot then vanished. He sighed and just before he went back inside he looked into the stars and whispered to himself as he went inside.  
  
"Lani...many wonders will open your life to new revelations"  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Saberlion

I have revised at the zoid battle part since I was hurrying to post it in but it should be much better and a little more sense on what's going on I hope! Please enjoy!!  
  
ZOIDS X-TREME CHAOTIC CENTURY  
  
Chapter 2: Enter the SABERLION!  
  
*********************************  
  
A mirage is always shown in the desert, you think you see something, but, as you get closer it suddenly disappears. As the heat from the early sun beat down another mirage was shown but this time it was real. Ansem, the gold organoid, was flying over the sand with the back and foot boosters going at an incredible speed.  
  
As Ansem was riding through the sand, Lani was on his back cross-legged with her goggles on checking out her hand-held computer and surveying the surrounding. As she was typing away on the computer to enter her records, something caught the corner of her goggled eye. She adjusted her goggles to see what caught her eye,  
  
"Ansem! Make a 90 degree longitude angle northeast of here!"  
  
"You got it Lani."  
  
When she gave out the command, Ansem pushed his boosters to the max and headed at the direction she assigned him to go.  
  
************** The ancient Ruin **************  
  
Building after building was shown and every one was intact as though no one touched them. They were all covered with manuscripts of ancient drawings of Zoids in a primitive way when they walked on planet Zi; Ansem was slowing down at the nearby temple in the middle and gently landed on the sand as Lani jumped off his back.  
  
Through her goggled eyes, she pulled out a plug from her computer and input the plug into her goggles, scanning the surrounding area to try to identify what these ruins are and from,  
  
"Hm, it's obviously from ancient times, but no research or documents are found to identify this.....What do you think, Ansem?"  
  
His green eyes gave a full scan of the buildings and ended up with nothing. Lani sighed at the disappointment, so she decided to scout the ruins and do her own research on them; she grabbed her bag and started to go deeper inside. Ansem was walking right behind her until he suddenly stopped with his head shot up in the air as if his sixth sense was acting up.  
  
He looked up where there was a cliff, but, there was nothing but the sand rolling with the wind, he heard Lani's voice and walked away with a low growl.  
  
Up on the cliff where Ansem had looked, a figure and a larger figure walked out the shadows and stood there, watching them traveling through the ruins.  
  
The figure gave a wide smirk and with that the two vanished with the wind rolling until the awakening.  
  
******************  
  
About 20 minutes had passed since their arrival and they still came up with nothing of these ruins so they decided to move to another building to find more clues or important information. As Lani packed her stuff and trudged through the scorching sand and sun, she somehow stumbled on something and fell flat on her face,  
  
"What the...?" she looked at where she tripped and with amazement, she found a Zoid part. She picked it up quickly and examined it very closely; it was a navy and light blue piece of armor of some kind that obviously came from a Zoid.  
  
She was soon disturbed from her thoughts when she heard Ansem came up right behind her and was jumping up and down, pointing at something,  
  
"I found something incredible! Come one!" Ansem pushed his head at her back and flipped her on to his back and flew at full speed.  
  
"ANSEM! SLOW DOWN! If you don't tell me where you are taking me I'll..."  
  
Before she could say anything further, Ansem dropped her on the sand and stood by something big. Lani was about to clobber him till there was no tomorrow when she spotted the something that Ansem wanted to show her,  
  
"Ansem is that.....!"  
  
"Yes.....Its what we both are thinking!" Lani was speechless of what she saw, all covered in sand and centuries old. A living zoid right in front of her eyes. She got closer to it and dusted the sand off of its head and inspected it,  
  
"I have seen this zoid somewhere.... Hmmm....wait!"  
  
Her eyes shot wide open as her excitement grew. Lani ran to her bag and pulled out her personalized computer, "Ansem I need to have your screenshots of those pictures you took a while ago at the ancient temples." Ansem complied and his finger soon shot out like a web and connected to her computer.  
  
After a few moments of downloading, images appeared on her screen and she quickly went through each one to find the picture she was looking for. Lani came across a picture that was vaguely visible so doubled clicked on it to increase image and in no time her eyes grew again in amazement,  
  
"Its the...... SaberLion!"  
  
She looked back at the gigantic navy blue zoid with a look of a lion and a big scythe on its head. Lani tapped her shoes and crossed her arms to think hard on what to do with her discovery. Ansem was just standing at the SaberLion looking at it strangely with wonder and sensing an unknown power within that's growing rapidly, without a moment to spare Ansem was glowing a bright golden color, then shot into the sky and plummeted into the Zoid.  
  
A great surge-like power swept through the sand and completely threw Lani off the ground; she flew into a nearby stone wall but luckily wasn't hurt too bad. She winced a little at the soreness and looked back to see what happened. The out of commission Zoid was now standing in front of her in perfect order and roaring with triumph.  
  
Lani was shaking in excitement and trembled slowly to the Zoid. As she got closer the top hatch opened up to reveal a cockpit. It took her a nano-second to jump into the cockpit and take hold of the controls, as soon as everything was operational she felt a bit overconfident and decided to give out the first command,  
  
"Alright, Saberlion! Let's go at full speed! MOBILIZE!"  
  
The Zoid roared in approval and just like that it shot out like a pouncing lion in the grass at incredible speed. Lani's whole body was squeezing against the back of her seat at how fast they were going; only problem is where are they going?  
  
************ A zoid battle ************  
  
"Van Freiheit.....I have found you at last" a coolly smirked voice was heard over the intercom.  
  
"Raven...."  
  
Van gritted his teeth in anger as the red Geno Breaker was standing in front of his Blade Liger and the Gustav behind with two other Zoids on each side. The Dibison was on the left with Thomas Schubaltz as the pilot, armed and ready to attack, on the right was the Lightning Saix with Irvine holding the controls steady and waiting to attack.  
  
"MOBILIZE ZEKE!" Van yelled and Zeke growled as the Blade Liger charged right at the Geno Breaker, Raven smirked at his foolishness and charged also. They were about to collide when both of their intercoms heard a female voice screaming in panic,  
  
"AHHHHHHH! STOP! STOP! STOP! ANSEM MAKE IT STOP BEFORE IT CAUSES DAMAGE!!" Lani was in great fear as the Saberlion wouldn't stop and was about to collide with the Blade Liger.  
  
A loud clash was heard and the Saberlion took a direct hit onto the Blade Liger and was lying on top of the blue zoid. Van was hit pretty hard and fell unconscious but Lani was ok and got her Zoid to get off of the Blade Liger.  
  
"Who do you think you are to barge into a battle woman!?" Raven was obviously angry at Lani's intrusion as he was about to win in his opinion, Lani was baffled at his attitude and since she is a bit ill tempered,  
  
"HEY I WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE ALIVE!"  
  
"Ch! I can't believe that you are alive either"  
  
"Do you even care if I die?" Lani asked in a questionable and annoyed gesture.  
  
"Not really, I live to destroy" Raven said in cockiness and stuck up mood, Raven then mobilized his Zoid to hers and shoved her away, "Now it's time to finish off Van Freiheit once and for all!"  
  
Raven got his Geno Breaker into position for the charged particle cannon and was charging to fire. As he was still charging for his attack, Lani quickly got up from her impact and since she would not let a defenseless Zoid to be taken down, she rammed the Geno's head to the other direction as it fired.  
  
"Why you little brat!" Raven took out one of his large pinchers and clamped them down to Lani's SaberLion, it seemed hopeless for Lani to escape the wrath of the pinchers that were squeezing and crushing the Zoid in half,  
  
"Hmm, I'll make sure you won't be around to intrude in anymore battles, my young friend!"  
  
The claw was about to use its final blow when the Saberlion just vanished its grasp. This surprised Raven and everyone else that was looking, he looked around to find her in confusion till he felt something on his Geno Breaker.  
  
"That's impossible! No one can move that fast!" Raven for the first time actually sounded afraid and surprised. Lani was chewing on the back of the Geno Breaker and clawing it till it flipped her around, she landed safely and gave a sly smug.  
  
Raven glared at her with anger and just before he could make a move, the Blade Liger, Dibison and Lightning Saix were standing around the Saberlion. He saw this and smirked as he left, as he left he gave one last word,  
  
"You may not have heard me before, but I don't let my enemies live for long...you will be the one to go after Van.....Heh"  
  
He soon flew out of sight and Lani sighed in relief as to end her first ever zoid battle. She jumped out of the Saberlion, as did Ansem and was glad to see him again, she then remembered that blue Zoid she ran into so started to run in its aid.  
  
As soon as she got there, a girl with blonde hair was helping Van out of Liger and four more people were by his side, Zeke, Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas. They all turned their heads to see someone running and realized it was the pilot who ran into Van, Moonbay was the first to speak,  
  
"I don't know who you are but you got some nerve coming in like that! You could of got us all killed!" she had her arms flying in the air until Irvine came to settle her down, Thomas came up to Lani to give her a fair warning,  
  
"Like Moonbay said I don't know who you are but you got some explaining of your actions, this is for the Guardian Force and any personnel who are handling the case of Raven, so do you have an excuse?"  
  
Thomas was waiting for her answer but Lani was fidgeting with her fingers and fretting of her excuse and making it look good till the blonde hair girl came up in front of Lani with her face expressionless,  
  
"Please, Thomas, she didn't mean to intrude on the battle, did you?"  
  
She gave a smiling gaze at her and Lani immediately shook her head in response, Thomas was blushing bright red at how close he was to her, "Um....I guess you are right Miss Fiona....I'm sorry for my actions....at least tell us your name?"  
  
"Oh! It's...its Lani and this is Ansem!" Ansem made a light roar sound instead of talking so he wouldn't creep them out of an organoid talking, Fiona smiled brightly and turned her direction to the others,  
  
"Well Lani and Ansem since you have already met Van in the Blade Liger this is Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas"  
  
Moonbay apologized to Lani from her outburst and gladly shook hands with her as did Irvine and Thomas, as the introductions were over Van walked over with Zeke by his side and had his arms crossed,  
  
"I must say that your Zoid is really impressive and your organoid...." Lani gave a shy smile and blushed at his comment and felt a strong hand on her shoulder as he smiled brightly.  
  
"So why not join the Guardian Force? It would be a great honor for you and your zoid to join us" Lani was in a completely speechless mood, but then a question popped into her head,  
  
"What is the Guardian Force anyway?"  
  
"Its an organization to help protect the people and uphold the peace of Planet Zi, right now we are handling Raven, he was the one with the Geno Breaker. He has been causing chaos on Zi for as long as anyone can remember......are you still willing to join?"  
  
Lani soon flopped to the sand cross-legged and stroking her chin in deep thought, everyone was looking at her in flabbergasted. Lani eyes shot opened and she jumped from her sitting position to everyone's surprise and gave out the victory sign,  
  
"Protecting the peace sounds like fun! We are with ya to the end right Ansem?" Ansem gave a growl to agree. Everyone gave a hearty smile and laughed till Moonbay called out,  
  
"We got a call from Dr. D that a sandstorm is coming! So lets move on!  
  
Van nodded his head and looked back at Lani,  
  
"When we get inside you can tell us all about yourself since you are now on the team" She slyly gave another smile and they all walked inside of the Gustav as a sandstorm was brewing up.  
  
******************************  
  
On top of a hill where the battle was seen the hooded figure and other one were watching the whole thing, the hooded one had a big smirk on its face,  
  
"Heheh, soon my young one you will open your locked memories you had hidden for so long.....Hahahah!" as the hooded figure was laughing the monstrous figure behind it glowed its piercing red eyes and roared as the wind of sand blew across their way and vanished.  
  
TBC...... 


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Beast Unleased

Indications: // \\ = thoughts  
  
ZOIDS X-TREME CHAOTIC CENTURY  
  
Chapter 3: Dark Beast Unleashed!  
  
**********  
  
The sky above portrayed an orange-red color like a beautiful painting of a landscape. Through the trenches of the well hidden redden canyon was the red Geno Breaker which could easily be camouflaged by its color, was hovering in the air while the pilot inside was in a really bad mood,  
  
"Grrrrr.....Can't believe I got myself humiliated like that! I would have been able to destroy Van if that idiotic kid didn't ruin.....Argh!"  
  
As Raven was kicking himself mentally for not being aware of Lani's presence, Shadow was undoubtedly growling inside of the Geno Breaker as it sensed something coming their way.  
  
Before they could react, a shrouded mist started to sweep across the trench valley surrounding the Geno Breaker and blocking all radar and sensor scopes. The mist moistens the red canyon into a dark abyss and one could only hear the dripping of water.  
  
Raven didn't change his expression, as he was steadily holding the controls and could still hear the dripping of the water. As the mist shrouded the Geno Breaker, he could see a shadow of another zoid behind the mist and a mocking laugh was heard through his intercom,  
  
"Raven Raven Raven, aren't we a bit disillusioned at a simple problem hmm? Need some pointers?" to Raven was a male one, but with a low and sarcastic tone to taunt him." Raven was infuriated by that remark,  
  
"I have a pointer for you...GO TO HELL!" The Geno Breaker had already charged the particle beam and Raven shot it at the zoid surrounded by the mist in a direct hit,  
  
// That was too easy what a waste of my time\\  
  
As soon as the Geno Breaker was about to move its giant metal legs, the legs got caught by a metal grappling claw and it stumbled to the ground. Raven had recovered quickly from the aftershock, and then he suddenly looked at his monitor in a strange expression as he saw droplets of water dripping on the video screen.  
  
He looked up from his monitor to find a dark zoid was looming over his fallen Geno Breaker, which was in fact the shadowed zoid that he thought he destroyed. There were no damages on that Zoid what so ever and now emerged to show its true face.  
  
Red eyes illuminated brightly as the mist reflected its shine, covered in dark blue and silver armor, alloy claws and teeth. The Zoid was equipped with two 144mm cannons and pulse cannons with twin back mounted miniature defensive cannons, the beast roared loudly to shake the ground and glared down at Raven, who was still in shock,  
  
"That can't be........it is impossible!"  
  
Raven was saying that over and over again in disbelief, his violet eyes stared at his glass monitor as a never before seen Zoid was hovering its metallic face in front of him, not showing any mercy. When the mist started to evaporate, he could see the face of this Zoid, which looked like a Spinosaurus and had a set of spines running along its back.  
  
The man that spoke to him moments ago loomed in closer to the red zoid till it was close enough to be seen through the cockpit,  
  
"So Raven I hear you got beaten down by a level 3 zoid....Heh how embarrassing it must be" the man continued to mock him as Raven's anger grew and grew but as that last comment he made he decided to cool down,  
  
"Heh you have some bravery of talking back to a guy like me, but how do you know so much about me? I don't even know you"  
  
"Oh believe me Raven I know all about you, and in time you will know who I am. Lets get down to business, I came here to offer you a flawless plan on how you can get back at Van Freiheigh, you know the old saying kill two birds with one stone, interested?"  
  
Raven didn't know what to say, here he was in front of a Zoid that he has no idea what kind it is and with a man he doesn't even know plus is offering him to take his revenge with no catch and deals. He smirked smiling in much gratitude  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
******************  
  
Out in the far reaches of the desert, Van and his gang were inside Dr. D's lab in the waiting lounge as he was checking the Blade Liger for any damages. Dr. D was also insisting and begging Lani to let him observe her Zoid the SaberLion and her organoid Ansem since he is easily amused of unusual zoids.  
  
She undoubtedly agreed to let him observe them but Ansem was having a hard time agreeing to the concept of the old man observing him. As they were waiting, Lani was sipping a cup of coffee and answering all of Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Thomas, and Irvine questions they were asking her,  
  
"So you are a junk dealer, customizer, and a zoid pilot?" Van asked first.  
  
"Yup I have been around zoids all my life and can customize, fight, and deal them like a pro!" Lani shyly smiled as a round of questions were asked,  
  
"How did you come across that Zoid anyway?" Irvine was the next to ask,  
  
"Me and Ansem found it in some ancient ruins, when we found it, it was unmobilized and looked all rusted. Ansem somehow fused with it and it suddenly came back to life" she widen her eyes and made hand gestures of what happened then took another sip until Moonbay asked,  
  
"How long have you been with Ansem? Its not everyday that you come across an organoid" Lani chuckled a little and shyly smiled till she answered her,  
  
"Ah well yes, We have just met like a week ago but to me...it seems that we have known each other for a long time.....It's as if we were together till something happened to separate us...funny isn't it" she laughed again till Fiona asked her.  
  
"What about your mother and father Lani? " Lani's laughing came to a halt and she stopped drinking her coffee. Her red eyes that were full of joy were now droopy with sadness as no memories could come through to her of her past,  
  
"I never knew my parents.......I don't think I ever had parents.....all I remember is being with Tido in the desert....strange"  
  
As she was mournfully and emotionally day dreaming, the large doors slid open as Dr. D and Ansem were coming out. Lani quickly snapped out of it and her attitude suddenly changed when she went up to hug Ansem.  
  
Everybody had a concerned expression of Lani's sudden change and mournful silence but put that aside to go see Dr. D. Dr. D was laughing proudly and Ansem looked grim from the long observation,  
  
"I can finally conclude another new discovery in the history of Zoids, Ansem, thank you for cooperating"  
  
"I feel so violated" He tiredly put it and decided to have a small chat with Zeke. Dr. D looked at Lani and Van to tell them his news; "Well Van I have seen no serious damages on your Blade Liger so that is all well but Lani"  
  
He drew his attention at Lani who was straightening up to hear the news on her Saberlion, "I must say its an extreme privilege to observe your zoid as I have never seen any like it! It's as almost faster and keener than the Blade Liger even with Zeke in it! But I can't seem to get its battle status.."  
  
Dr. D was tapping his foot rhythmically as he was stroking his chin,  
  
"Say! Why don't you both take your Zoids into the training grounds and battle! That way I can get some analysis on your battle stats! HAHAHAHA! I'm so brilliant!" as he was laughing with his high-pitched old man laughter, everyone was flabbergasted as they were dealing with a crazed zoid scientist.  
  
***********************  
  
"Van! Lani! Are you ready?" Lani and Van were in their voids positioned at a starting line for their training. Up into the control room, Dr. D had his recording stuff to record every movement they do and the gang was watching through the window to see them race and battle.  
  
"We are ready Dr. D!" Van and Lani said at the same time, a track light was placed between them to regulate the signal.  
  
It flashed red first.  
  
Lexis put her goggles on and hooked it to the monitor to get a better view and gripped her control stick ready for action. Van was getting ready also as he checked all systems and gripped his controls.  
  
Yellow  
  
Determine eyes were set as they gripped harder, they could feel the sweat dripping down their eyebrows and their heart beating so hard it feels as if it is jumping up and down on their chest. Before the next light was flashed, Van looked back to Lani with a serious face,  
  
"Lani....about what happened when we were asking you questions......I'm sorry if Fiona upset you..." Van said apologetically  
  
Lani look back to Van with a glimspe,  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine Van don't worry! I wish the best of luck to both of us!" she gave the thumbs up to Van, he smiled back and at last the final light was struck.  
  
Green  
  
"GO!"  
  
Both zoids sprinted immediately and the race started. The desert was wide, straight and narrow so it was easy to see them run, the Blade Liger is in the lead but the Saberlion was catching up to the Liger and now Lani is in the lead. Van was not going to give up that easy so he boost his boosters to the max and flew right past the Saberlion,  
  
"Heh so that's how you want to play huh Van! Lets go Ansem!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
With that the Saberlion was glowing at the joints and around the body. The Saberlion sprinted off like a cheetah and dashed through the sand at amazing speed leaving a streaking marks behind. When Van looked back he could see the Saberlion catching up very quickly and in moments it was caught up with the Liger.  
  
Back at the control room, Dr. D was getting amazing results on both zoids and Fiona with Moonbay, Irvine and Thomas were cheering them on, Dr. D was jumping with joy in these results and decided to go to the extreme,  
  
"Add the spikes into the course!"  
  
"Adding spikes to the course sir!"  
  
Into the desert, a lone spike jumped from the sand but Lani saw it first and anticipated this so with keen reflexes like a cat she moved to the side. Soon all of the spikes were popping up so Lani and Van jumped from side to side and up and down to avoid the spikes.  
  
The Saberlion was so flexible that it actually looked like a real lion, and the Blade Liger was doing well also and using its twin laser blades to cut the spikes out of the way. As they passed the course, they came to a sudden stop and turned to face each other. This was the battle of all battles to see what the Saberlion and Blade Liger were capable of. Inside of the cockpits Lani and Van were breathing heavily of all that maneuvering of the spikes but kept their firm grip on the controls and then silence.  
  
Everyone was in complete still of the silence and awaiting for the next move. Red eyes met dark eyes in steady movement and were not blinking, Van slightly moved the Blade Liger's back leg to the side but Lani's eyes were quicker and saw his motivation so she quickly move to the side as the Blade Liger pounced and missed.  
  
Van was surprised but not for long as he charged right for her again but he missed that also. It was Lani's turn now and she used her alloy claws to scratch the armor then dove into the hind legs to grab them. Van responded quickly and jumped to side before it clamped the legs, he took out his laser blades and swiftly sliced her armor.  
  
Lani was stunned and amazed at the same time of his speed and penetration through her dark blue armor, as the Blade Liger was roaring for some more action Lani took the advantage and the scythe on its head raised up high and gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
The Saberlion positioned itself like a bull as the red flag was waved, she flew at great speed toward Van but the Liger couldn't maneuver fast enough the dodge the attack. Van was stuck and was going to take the blow. As she dove in for the strike a lone grappling claw smashed right into the Saberlion and flew across the way.  
  
Van was shocked and his eyes grew, as he would never expect that to happen,  
  
"Lani! Lani! Are you alright! Answer me!"  
  
"I'm ok Van just a scratch" She got up sternly to look back with her teeth clenching in anger,  
  
"Oops did I hurt you? I hope I didn't interrupt anything important" A mocking voice was heard through the intercom, and they both knew who it was.  
  
Raven.  
  
Lani trotted next to Van and they stood side by side as the Geno Breaker was just standing there, they did not want to wait for his move so they both mobilized at full speed straight at him. Raven still stood there smiling which made Van and Lani irritated, Lani sped up and jumped right at him with the roaring lion spirit and claws shone sharply,  
  
"I'll make you pay Raven!" As she got closer to slicing the Geno Breaker, a dark Zoid suddenly jumped behind the Breaker and rammed her Zoid hard to the ground. Van came to her side and roared protectively at the dark zoid,  
  
"What kind of Zoid is that!"  
  
Van said in awe and confusion as the unknown zoid jumped from the ground and rammed against the Blade Liger with incredible ease. Van tompled over the sand as the dark Zoid roared proudly as it stomped on top of the Liger, using its two 144mm cannons to weaken it and grabbed its hind legs with its alloy teeth to throw it over where Raven was.  
  
"He is all yours Raven, that was the deal that I "tenderized" the meat for you, so do your part of the deal"  
  
He coolly stated with his cold cobalt eyes staring at the Saberlion. Raven nodded and with his great pincer claws he clamped down on her Saberlion, the power of the claws were so great that the Saberlion was roaring in pain.  
  
Electrical plugs and circuits were exploding and a great surge-like power struck Lani inside of the cockpit and she screamed in agony, the power was so great that Ansem was able to escape out of the Zoid and safely land on the ground. Every blood cell and vein was tearing her apart inside, she knew that she was going to die.  
  
Everything was going dimmer and dimmer till her deep red eyes were half way closed, she could feel Death slipping his finger down her spine, her body felt numb from the energy traveling through her body. Everything was getting silent and her bloody body was still on the seat in an almost paralyzed state. She heard a faint crash and dimly see a shattered window with a great beast standing over head.  
  
Lani had a smile and was reaching for, what she thought was her organoid, with her bloody fingertips; her eyes were in tears as she realized this was not her organoid, Ansem but another one. The unknown organoid grabbed her crumpled body with its cold metallic hands and flew to where Raven and his "partner" were waiting.  
  
The organoid dropped her to the sand and Lani's bloodly body lay there as she didn't move, a lone foot flipped her over and Lani's eyes opened slowly to stare at a hooded face with a grin. Lani grew terrified as she did not know who this person was,  
  
"Who....who are.....you?"  
  
She cringed in fear as she heard a soft male laughing, "My you don't know me? What a shame, I certainly know you, but it seems that this desert heat rotted your memory!" with that he kneeled in front of her body and her red eyes still looked at him with fear,  
  
"Sta-stay back...." Lani's voice was weak as she tried to move away from this person's hand, soft laughing was heard again but his voice was almost sincere,  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you....but you might feel a little pressure" His long sleeved hand rose above her chest and his eyes shot open as looked deep within her. Lani's heart jumped up and suddenly her chest heaved up as if pulled by strings, she was clenching her teeth as her chest was getting tighter and breathing rapidly. The cool red eyes were now getting darker and an unusual aura was surrounding his body.  
  
This man still has his eyes on Lani and felt the same aura around his body, his grin was wider and the hand that was above her chest released her body and slumped back to the ground. Her breathing was normal but her body was sore and tired from that energy that she couldn't move, the hooded man stood up and gave a quick wink to her that she didn't have time to react.  
  
The caped man and Raven went back to their Zoids and trailed off to the mountains. Lani laid there in an absent state as she didn't know what happened or why she felt this way, as the sun was setting over the horizan she could see another person standing far away from her. Lani squinted her eyes to see that this person had long hair like her and her eyes, the eyes were so familiar. The mysterious figure reached out its hand to her, like an instinct she did the same as they were both reaching far away but the figure vanished slowly as all of a sudden the Blade Liger was running towards her. Lani just laid there in a confused state as she wondered 'Where did that other person go?' Her mind suddenly went blank and went into a unconscious state.  
  
TBC...... 


End file.
